Possession
by Skittles1
Summary: Zelgadiss is out looking for a cure when a certain black haired girl keeps entering his thoughts. And this girl is currently hating him at the moment. Will he come to face his feelings? And find Amelia in time? A songfic


Author's Note: Another one-shot song fic! Sadly, I don't own Slayers nor do I own the song "Possession" By Sarah McLachlan. Please read and review! It's pure fluff and I love it!  
  
Possession  
  
By: Lauren  
  
Zelgadiss leaned back, letting the wind caress his face. Even if it was hard as stone, considering it was stone, it still had the sensation of touch and the wind felt so good. He sighed, moving in closer to the tiny fire that was lighting up the forest. He was out in the forest again, alone. Out looking for a cure to return him to his human form. He let his fingers brush back his sharp hair then reached to finish the soup he had been cooking. A tiny smile formed on his face as he thought, if Lina and Gourry were here they'd be fighting over the food. How had he ended up here? Lina, Gourry, Xelloss, Sylphiel and...Amelia had all gone off on some adventure or another. When he thought of her, it sent shivers down his spine, but he wasn't quite sure why. Ignoring this strange feeling, he remembered how it happened.  
  
~~ Flash Back ~~  
  
"Where are you going Zel? Amelia tripped back there, wait up for her!" Lina smirked, catching up to the Chimera. "You're heart must be made of stone! Oh...wait a minute..." The fiery red head then went into deep thought on whether a Chimera would have a heart of stone also.  
  
Zel shot Lina a glare. "Why should I care if the twerp tripped? Why should I care if any of you tripped? Just get back on your stupid feet! Jeez! Why are you making this a big deal?!"  
  
Lina smirked. "You know you like her." Zelgadiss immediately flushed a lovely dark shade of red. A few days ago Sylphiel had been noticing at how well Zel and Amelia got along and this got the rusty gears in Lina's head to move around a bit.  
  
"I do not!!" He hissed back at Lina, picking up his pace a bit.  
  
A cheesy grin spread across Lina's face. "Denying it. Proves you only like her more!!" Lina burst into laughter.  
  
"Who likes who? I like Jelly Fish!!" Gourry laughed, walking up next to Lina.  
  
"Zel likes Amelia!" Lina gave Gourry a wink.  
  
"I don't!!" Zel snapped.  
  
"Do too!" She retorted.  
  
"I DO NOT AND NEVER IN MY LIFE TIME WOULD I EVER LIKE THAT LITTLE BRAT AMELIA!! GOT IT LINA!?!?" Zelgadiss screamed at Lina, flames erupting in his eyes. He could hear Amelia's sharp intake of breath behind him. He froze. "Oh...shit..." Slowly, he turned around to see Amelia's head bent down, her bangs hiding her eyes. "A-Amelia...I'm sorry...I didn't...mean..."  
  
But he was cut off as Amelia's voice whispered softly. "It doesn't matter."  
  
But he swore he saw a stray tear run down her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Listen as the wind blows  
  
From across the great divide,  
  
Voices trapped in yearning,  
  
Memories trapped in time,  
  
The night is my companion  
  
and solitude my guide,  
  
Would I spend forever here  
  
And not be satisfied  
  
~*~  
  
Ever since then things hadn't been the same. Amelia would ignore him, Lina would yell at him to do something, Gourry would talk about food (which was normal for him) and everyone else was the same. Amelia was often solitary, only talking quietly with either Sylphiel, Gourry or Lina. And he most definitely did not like it when she would speak with Xelloss. She wasn't as perky anymore, it was as if a blanket of sorrow had been spread across her and he had no idea why. But he knew one thing; it was his fault she was like this. And he wanted the happy Amelia back. And what better way to get her back to smiling than for him to leave? If he was gone then she could be happy again. So Zelgadiss told them he had a lead and was off to look for his cure. Sure, so maybe it wasn't the truth, but it was better than just disappearing. After a bit of disagreeing, they allowed him to go. Amelia didn't say good-bye. He didn't expect her to. But he missed her. A lot. Zel wanted to continue his search for his cure in the past but then he joined Lina and he had gotten off track. He did want to become human one day. "No matter how much I want to go back, I refuse to. It's my own fault I'm out here alone. Just like it was my own fault, and Rezo's, that I am a Chimera. Why do I care if I am alone? I am always alone." Zel huffed in the cold, moving towards the lone fire, confusion in his mind and heart. Suddenly, in front of him he could see Amelia. She appeared so real, smiling down at him. He smiled. Simple yet beautiful. "Amelia, you sparkle." Then the Chimera shook his head, erasing the painful memory of her. "Why do I keep thinking about her? She's just some stupid girl!" Zelgadiss stood up, unable to sleep. "If I can't sleep then I might as well make my time useful and continue my journey!" To be truthful, he had no idea where he was even going. He dumped water into the fire until it sizzled and died. Picking up his bag of things and rolling up his sleeping bag, he walked through the forest. "My only companion is the night and my guide is solitude. I don't care if I'm not satisfied by this. But why am I not satisfied? I used to love this life but now...why do I yearn for her so badly?!" He cursed out loud. And then, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to be the first thing she saw in the morning, the man that made her to smile, the only one she would embrace and kiss, he wanted to make her laugh, make her happy and to be there with her.  
  
~*~  
  
And I would be the one  
  
To hold you down,  
  
Kiss you so hard,  
  
I'll take your breath away  
  
And after I'd wipe away the tears,  
  
Just close your eyes dear  
  
~*~  
  
Zelgadiss jumped back at his own thoughts. "Kiss that girl?! Why would I, Zelgadiss, want to kiss Amelia?! I must have hit my head one too many times..." But when he thought of her kissing him, his heart felt at ease. He blushed, smiling, then shook his head. "Wake up! She would never like me...nobody would like a hideous Chimera! It's stupid! A Chimera in love with a radiant princess. Never going to happen, you're just dreaming. She already hates you any ways." He picked up his pace, having no idea where he was going. He just let his feet lead him while he talked out loud to himself. Zelgadiss stumbled in the dark a few times but kept moving forward, pondering the idea of Amelia and Love. "Fool. But maybe that's why she was mad at me...could it be that? Was she mad at me because she liked me and I shot her down? Oh man...if that's the case...I'm screwed...b-but she would never like me! Ahh, this is making my head hurt! No one would love me! I love no one! The End!" He sighed, knowing the battle inside himself was raging on and on. And the part that told him he loved Amelia was winning right now. "How can I trust my own feelings even? I don't understand you Amelia...if you DO like me, why didn't you ever say or do anything? Then again, that would be hard to do. It's like you speak to me in riddles or rhymes, I have no idea what you are saying. Do you like me? B- Because...I like you..." He found the strength to say the words out loud. And he knew all at once he needed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Through this world I've stumbled  
  
So many times betrayed,  
  
Trying to find an honest word,  
  
To find the truth enslaved,  
  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
  
You speak to me in rhymes  
  
My body aches to breathe your breath,  
  
Your words keep me alive,  
  
~*~  
  
"Amelia..." He whispered her name, startled at how lovely it sounded. He had never noticed that before. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, the little creases that formed around her eyes when she winked, her sweet angelic voice that seemed to sing to him, her raven black hair that shined, and the vanilla smell she had that drove him crazy. Suddenly all of those things mattered most to him. And he wanted to see them again so badly. Just the thought of her made him soar, no matter how strange it seemed. It made him feel light and happy, as if his heart was flying through the clouds. Maybe it was flying. Maybe this was what if felt like to be in love. He wasn't sure, in fact right now he wasn't quite sure of anything. But one thing made perfect sense to him. He had to see her again. He had to find her, but where to begin? Where to look? He had no idea. He must have loved her all this time, but only now was he beginning to realize it. And she was gone. He had pushed her away. And now he had to bring them back together.  
  
~*~  
  
And I would be the one  
  
To hold you down,  
  
Kiss you so hard,  
  
I'll take your breath away  
  
And after I'd wipe away the tears,  
  
Just close your eyes dear  
  
~*~  
  
He could hear Lina yelling at him, saying, "I TOLD YOU SO!" Of course she'd be cackling like a witch with laughter. Zelgadiss yawned but kept wandering through the night, looking this way and that. He had a strange feeling they were closer than he thought. Across the distance the sun was peaking over a few mountaintops, the colors melting together. He dreaded the morning for he was a bit afraid of the path he was treading. It wasn't actually that he was afraid of finding Amelia, he was afraid of facing her and telling her how he felt. How would she react? Did she really feel the same? What if she rejected him? That would be too much for him. He had to throw away his pride, admit his defeat to Lina, apologize for what he said to Amelia and most importantly, apologize for the horrendous mistake he had made. But he wouldn't deny his feelings; he had done that before and then had to face grave consequences. He would tell her how he felt no matter what. Nothing would stand between them.  
  
~*~  
  
Into this night I wander,  
  
It's morning that I dread,  
  
Another day of knowing of  
  
The path I fear to tread,  
  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
  
I follow without pride,  
  
Nothing stands between us here  
  
And I won't be denied,  
  
~*~  
  
Zelgadiss was in such deep thought that he didn't notice the large lump in front of him. Suddenly, he tripped over it. Blinking while sweat dropping, he turned around to face a sleeping Lina with bad bed hair.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" A loud scream erupted from his throat. "Oh...My....God....I've....seen.....HELL!!"  
  
Luckily for Zel, Lina hadn't heard his comment for she was still sound asleep.  
  
Zelgadiss smiled, happy he didn't have to face the wrath of the red head. Now this was a convenient coincidence. He had literally stumbled onto the ones he was searching for. Well, not the particular person he desired but he spotted her peeking out of her sleeping bag at him.  
  
"A-Amelia..." He whispered, trying not to wake up anyone else. This was his chance, maybe his only chance at the two speaking without the others bugging them.  
  
"Zelgadiss..." She whispered his name, trying to hide the pain in her voice. "You're back?"  
  
"Can I talk to you...?" He motioned to his left.  
  
"Sure." She got up, tightening her blanket around her as she walked over to him, a puzzled look plastered on her face. The two stepped away from the sleeping group in silence. Once they were a considerable distance away, they stopped, staring at each other quietly, unsure of what to do next.  
  
"I-I'm sorry about what I said before...I didn't mean it at all...I swear..." Zelgadiss looked down at the ground, this was a lot harder than he thought.  
  
"I-It's ok...I understand..." She replied, her voice wavering. He could tell she was only saying that as a front. Again, he spotted the stray tear running out of her left eye. But he refused to let that tear go unnoticed. He refused to be the reason to make Amelia cry. Lifting up his left hand, he laid it on her cheek, both of them blushing. With his thumb he gently wiped the crystal tear away.  
  
"I truly didn't mean it Amelia...b-because....I t-think...I'm...in..." He choked on his own words.  
  
"What Zel...?" Amelia swallowed, she was sure he could hear her heart racing.  
  
"I t-think I'm...in love....with you....Amelia...." His words came out as a whisper, barely audible. But he knew she had heard him for she launched herself at him, clinging onto his stone Chimera body with all her might.  
  
"I think...I'm in ...love with you...too!!" Her muffled voice replied quietly for her face was buried in his chest. And she loved him, all of him, Chimera or not, human body or not. She loved Zelgadiss just the way he was. He stroked her hair gently as he held her tightly against him, feeling his heart soaring and his body felt pure happiness and joy. He could feel her own heart beat so close to his but he could also feel wet tears soaking through his clothes. Pulling her back gently, he looked down at her tear- streaked face.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He posed the question with concern. Why had he caused her to cry? He didn't want her to be sad and cry because of him.  
  
"B-Because I'm so happy!" She laughed while looking at him with a smile that reached her eyes.  
  
Zelgadiss relaxed and suddenly found himself unable to control his body as he leaned down. And both their lips pressed together, both faces turning crimson red but it soon faded into a light pink. Amelia and Zelgadiss both closed their eyes, melting into each other with pure bliss. And this was enough. Just knowing they both loved each other was enough to make both hearts soar, making both hearts become one with each other. Simply because they loved each other and...that was all that mattered.  
  
~*~  
  
And I would be the one  
  
To hold you down,  
  
Kiss you so hard,  
  
I'll take your breath away  
  
And after I'd wipe away the tears,  
  
Just close your eyes dear... 


End file.
